Cover To Cover
by yellowmoon27
Summary: NaruxMai / fluffy&AU ...Life's like a book. Humor, romance, suspense, there's a genre for everybody, and i supose the type of story that would go with Oliver Davis's life would have to be...very messed up ...i dont own ghost hunt


This was a story i had to write for English class. At first the character's weren't Naru and Mai but were Jack and Emi so let me know if i missed changing any of the names to Naru & Mai.

THIS IS AN AU AND THEY ARE VERY OFF CHARACTER!

Cover to Cover

Life is like a book. From birth to death, cover to cover, the story keeps going with a chapter for every year.

Comedy, suspense, tragedy, romancfe, horror, the list goes on. There's a genre for everybody, and I suppose the type of book that would relate to Oliver (Noll) Davis's life would have to be…very messed up and this is how it would go:

Chapter One; he was the only child born into the family of the British Dr. Martin Davis and his wife Luella.

Chapter Three; he could put together a one thousand piece puzzle in less than an hour, making his brilliant father slightly jealous yet also amazed.

Chapter Five; after being left in the Museum of Science for a day by his forgetful uncle George, Noll took an extreme interest in the world of science and technology.

Chapter Seven; unlike most seven year olds, Oliver's IQ was equal to that of a roomful of scientists. He was considered the world's next Einstein and he and his family moved to Tokyo, Japan in order to get him an even better education.

Chapter Fourteen; he graduated from high school; top of his class and he had his whole life planned out before him. However…

In Chapter Seventeen; his life was turned upside down.

…

A pair of deep porcelain blue eyes gazed out of room D-212; their black haired owner was none other than Davis-san himself. He was the one who all the girls secretly admired and all the boys secretly despised for taking those girls' attention.

Noll was perfect; he had the looks of a model, he was fluent in five different languages, he had the IQ of who-knows-what, and he was quite the musician as well.

It was summer vacation before his junior year of college at Tokyo University and when most people would be outside enjoying their time with family and friends, he dedicated himself to studying.

He watched in boredom as people scrambled about on the school courtyard, all walking towards the main building to take the entrance exams for the school. Oliver laughed slightly to himself. All those people were his age and yet he had already been in that school for years now.

He looked up at the chipped clock hanging on the wall of the laboratory; 5:00 PM. He gathered his things and took off towards his nearby apartment he had to rent for college. He walked leisurely through the common, unconsciously counting his steps while enjoying the refreshing breeze on his face and the sound of the pebbles from the pathway crunching underneath his-

WHAM!

_What the __**hell**__ was that?!_ he thought as he lay there on the ground. _I remember thinking about pebbles and then, out of nowhere, a flash of color came and knocked me down._

There was a weight on his chest and he cracked and eye open to see what, or rather _who_, it was.

There was a girl…sitting on his chest, and she seemed to be quite oblivious to the fact.

"E-Excuse me M-Miss--But I-I can't breathe-" he choked out.

"Huh?" she looked around in confusion.

"L-Look down--" he gasped.

She did, and she tilted her head curiously. "What are you doing down there for?"

Noll stared at her incredulously. _Is this girl serious?_ "You--ran into me!"

"Oh! I _thought_ I hit something and I wondered why I didn't hurt myself when I fell," she said and laughed making her chocolate brown eyes shine. "Well, thank you for cushioning my fall. Uhh…are you okay? You seem to be turning a bit purple."

"Can't--breathe--"

"Well then why didn't you say so? Here, let me help you up," she said and stood, bringing Oliver to his feet as well. "My name's Mai! Tamiyama Mai. If you were to say my name in English though it would be Mai Taniyama, did you know that? By the way did you know that elephants can live up to seventy years? Isn't that _interesting_? I fell asleep watching a special on African animals last night so I-"

Noll stood there half in shock and half in amusement. _What is this girl talking about?_

"-and a giant tortoise can live for, on average, about one hundred fifty-two years! Isn't that neat?-"

_She's still talking… At least she's more interesting than those other girls that go here._

"-So what's your name?" she said suddenly.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Oliver Davis," he replied.

"Cool! That sounds English! Are you British? Oh wait a second; you're that person they call the 'New Einstein' right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow that's so neat! Well then, Konnichiwa Davis-san, it's nice to- Oh no! I have to go! Sorry, but I'm late for my exam!" she cried and ran off.

OLiver stood in her wake in awe. _What just happened?_

…

They had run into each other the next day, and the day after that, and the day after _that_. They would talk for long periods of time, with her doing most of the talking (not like he could get a word in edgewise) about random things, and it was oddly refreshing for him to finally talk to someone who was more interested in things like the life spans of animals, the best types and flavors of ramen, favorite songs and movies, and even how many times a person could spin around before they felt like they would throw up. She had even given him a nickname due to his narcissisism; that name was Naru, and she was the only one he allowed to call him that.

Months passed and they hung out more often, whether it was on campus or at a local karaoke party (and _man_ did her friends like to sing). One weekend they went on a trip with their friends to the hot springs. Their friends had ditched them to drop their stuff off at their rooms and Oliver and Mai had been left alone.

"Mai," Noll said.

"Yeah Naru?"

"Did you know that, since Japan is located in the 'Pacific Ring of Fire,' that it is in a volcanic region which causes the hot springs to be created?" he stated matter-of-factly.

She just stared at him. "No, but did _you _know that not everything has to be seen in such a logical sense…you should try appreciating nature for it's beauty and just lighten up," she said while rolling her eyes and poked him on the forehead.

He was shocked. No one ever really said that to him before. He had always seen the world mathematically and logically; like when a ball would be thrown he would always calculate in precision where it would fall, or when leaves fell from their branches he would only recognize what type of angle they were falling at and nothing more. Up to that point in his life he had always seen the world in that way.

"So…you must find me pretty boring then, huh?" he asked, trying to hide his pain at the thought.

Mai laughed; her laugh always hypnotized him. "Never! You're fun to be with Naru…trust me," she smiled sweetly, looking up at him through her thick brown eyelashes.

He had to hide his blush.

…

Chapter Eighteen; he fell for her.

…

Noll, now eighteen years old and just entered his senior year of college at Tokyo-U, and there he was again, in room D-212; the room he was in the day he met Mai-chan.

She had failed the entrance exams the year before but only because she forgot to write her name; the teachers who graded the test said that if she were to have written her name then she would have had a perfect score (apparently Mai was very smart…yeah, shocking isn't it?). She tried again this year, and due to his constant reminding, she remembered to write her name and she immediately accepted to Tokyo-U.

The more time they spent together, the more his feelings for her grew…though she seemed to be a bit oblivious to the fact.

Actually, she seemed to be a bit oblivious to everything in general. To put it bluntly; she was ditsy… sure she had a high IQ and all, but…let's just say that she had the book smarts but lacked the common sense.

Anyway, that didn't matter to him…because he loved her.

She was the 'ying' to his 'yang,' as the Chinese would say.

She was clumsy while he was graceful.

She was _a bit _forgetful while he was always precise.

She was messy and he…_wasn't_.

She was outgoing, talkative (_very_ talkative), kind, sweet, beautiful…

He didn't know how many times he tried to show her his feelings but he _did_ know that every time he tried, some sort of devil of fate always seemed to mess things up.

For instance, the previous month he had asked her out to see a movie. She said yes and everything seemed to be going smoothly…that is, until he went to the theater and there she was, with a group of some classmates. She said that her friends wanted to see the movie too and that she hoped he didn't mind. Of course he said he didn't care at all but on the inside he was ripping his hair out.

There was also the time at the zoo, and the time at the museum, and in the city, and at her seventeenth birthday party, and the café, and the sushi restaurant…the list went on.

But that day…that day he decided he would finally tell her his feelings. Even if he were to get run over by a van he would still tell her; that is, if he didn't die on impact, of course.

Anyway, he was determined. He sat in the abandoned lab that was room D-212 and drew out a plan. He would treat this as he would a mathematics problem. First he would ask her if she were hungry. Step two; he'd buy her some food. Third step; he'd tell her his feelings. Fourth step…the result; the date would go perfectly and she would return those feelings of love.

Alright, it was time for step one to go into action. He ran out to the school courtyard and sat down on the old wooden bench. She came this way everyday after she got out of work.

He sat there for a few minutes; the summer sun's heat was making him drowsy. He closed his eyes to rest but he snapped awake when he heard his name.

"Naruuuu!" Mai called from the other side of the pathway. She ran over to him with a large smile on her face. Her yellow sundress and her short brown hair blew in the wind making her seem like an angel as the sakura blossoms from the nearby trees fell down (_at one hundred twenty degree angels_, Noll added in his head). She came closer.

WHAM!

She tripped.

Oliver sprinted over to her and helped her up while trying to hold back his laughter.

Mai laughed slightly embarrassed. "I didn't see that stick there."

Noll smiled comfortingly. "I don't think anyone else saw that but me, so don't worry," he said. Then he remembered the whole reason he was there. "Oh yeah, umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ice cream…I'll pay."

"Sure! Yeah, I'd like that. Work really tired me out today," she said.

_Okay; step one completed!_

They walked through the streets of Tokyo and stopped at an ice cream vender. Naru got chocolate and Mai grinned slyly as she got strawberry...a scoop of vanilla, a scoop of matcha,_ and_ a separate bowl of mochi ice cream?!

_H-How can she eat so much and stay so skinny?! Oh well…step two's completed anyway. Now all I need to do is tell her that I…that I…ughh why is it so hard to say?_

"Anything wrong Naru?" teh young brunette asked in curiosity.

"Huh?- uh no! Let's go sit down at the park," he said.

They sat down at a bench overlooking a small pond.Two lovey-dovey ducks were swimming in the water, staring at him, almost in a teasing manner as if they were saying 'you'll never tell her, you're too much of a coward.' Oh how he hated those ducks right now.

_Okay, I can do this, I just have to say 'Mai I like you.' Just take deep breaths…_

"Umm…Mai…I li-"

"Naru I like you!" Mai blurted out.

"W-What?" he asked in shock.

"N-Nothing! Pshh, jeez you must be hearing things!" she said, her face was bright red and she took several large bites of her ice cream…not a good idea.

She instantly got a brain-freeze. She snapped her eyes tight and shook her head from side to side trying to make the cold subside.

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked.

"No! Cold, cold, cold, cold!"

"…"

Noll heard laughing and looked around. The other people in the park were laughing at the poor girl, so he, being _such_ a gentleman, took a few large bites of his ice cream, thus causing himself to get a brain-freeze as well. The laughing audience turned their laughter towards the boy and away from the already embarrassed girl.

Mai stopped shaking her head and stared at Oliver. "W-Why'd you do that for me?" she asked.

Naru waited a few seconds for his head to warm up before smiling and answering, "Because, I like you too."

…

Chapter Thirty-two; untitled.

…

Naru sat there, now thirty-two years old sitting on a chair outside. His two children ran around the yard playing tag, occasionally tripping over a twig or rock. They were clumsy just like their mother and he loved them even more because of the fact.

His oldest, Gene, had Naru's calm and collected personality yet at times he acted just like his mother. His youngest child, Emi, also had her mother's bubbly-ness even though when she got mad...she took on a bit of her fathers traits. She had blue eyes and black hair, like her father. Gene had brown hair and brown eyes, like his mother.

Oliver was grateful he had the day off of work from the lab today; he missed it when he couldn't spend time with his kids. Just by being in their presence or looking at them, they made any bad day into a happy one. Naru took a calming sip of green tea and the sliding screen door opened revealing his very pregnant wife holding something behind her back.

"What's that?" Noll asked.

His wife grinned and brought her hands into view.

She was holding an ice cream cone with a scoop of strawberry…and a scoop of vanilla, a scoop of matcha, and a bowl of mochi.

"Remember this?" she said with a smirk.

…

Neur's book will go on for many more chapters, but eventually those chapters will cease and his book will close, for every book needs to come to an end at some point in time.

…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Matcha ice cream is powdered green tea flavored (it's very popular) along with vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry.**

**Mochi is a squished, dough-like sticky rice shell that is filled with ice cream (also very popular and delicious).**

PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
